Forehead Kiss: Davis Motomiya x Brittany Hirayama
by Lil.Hottie13
Summary: There are various kisses used to express different kinds of feelings. Some kisses express intimacy while others can be used to express friendship. But sometimes, the person's reaction to the kiss is different from what you're trying to express. Davis x OC


**A/N: This is going to be a brand-new one-shot, even though I've written it back in 2015 (which was 4 years ago).  
And also, this will be the beginning of Davis and Brittany's romance, before they start getting serious. So, this will be about Davis and how Brittany will be confusing to him. So, anyway. Hope you'll like this and please give me feed back on how to make this better. ENJOY!**

Chapter 1- Forehead Kiss

It was just another day at school for the DigiDestined. Cody was reading aloud in his English class, Yolei was concocting another scientific experiment...which proceeded to blow up in her face. And T.K., Kari, Davis and Brittany were in Gym class. Yup, all was normal and serene.

"OW!" Well, for the most part anyway... "Kari, you stepped on my foot!"

"Sorry about that Brittany," Kari apologized with a sheepish smile. Brittany sighed in aggravation, rolling her blue-green eyes and nursing her throbbing foot. "This is why I hate gym class. Why can't we play basketball with the boys? I'd rather shoot some hoops than spin around like some stupid ballerina,"

Brittany grumbled under her breath, seeing as she was a tomboy and hated doing anything girly, unless it was for something important, like a dance. since her older twin sister loved fashion and dressing up to look great and she was the total opposite.

"At least we get to watch them play." Kari shrugged her shoulders, glancing over at the boys, standing on the other side of the gym.

"That doesn't make me feel any better. Davis and T.K. don't know how lucky they've got it."

Brittany and Kari watched with the rest of their female classmates as the boys warmed up for their basketball game.

"Alright, nothing but the net," Davis bragged, twirling the basketball on his finger. "I didn't think it was possible for Davis's ego to get any bigger than it already is." Brittany rolled her eyes in annoyance as Davis proceeded to boast about how great he was at soccer and basketball. "Well, that's Davis for ya." Kari giggled.

Despite Brittany's distaste for Davis's display of arrogance and impulsive behavior, Kari knew as well as everybody else that Brittany had a  
bit of a crush on Davis... except for Davis that is. Brittany didn't hold a grudge against Kari just because Davis liked the brunette,  
but she couldn't help but feel a little envious of her. Who wouldn't want to be in her position?

"So you gonna cheer for Davis?" Kari smiled playfully at Brittany who scowled and blushed at Kari's teasing. "Don't even go there."  
Brittany frowned indignantly. Kari giggled before turning her eyes towards the boys again.  
"Go T.K.!" Kari shouted, waving a hand in his direction.

The girls watched as the gym teacher held the ball at the center of the gym floor, his whistle nestled between his lips.

"Don't break a leg out there Davis!" Brittany shouted, shooting a smirk in his direction. "Gee, thanks for the moral support, Brittany,"  
Davis mumbled sarcastically under his breath, positioning himself on the court.

Davis didn't know why Brittany gave him such a hard time sometimes. There were days when she seemed angry at him for no reason...  
or so he thought. And there were other days when she was nice and helpful to him when nobody else was.  
Like the time she let him copy her homework when he forgot to do his, or giving him half of her bento when he wanted more to eat for lunch.

Overall, Davis considered Brittany to be a really good friend, but sometimes she was just downright confusing.  
 _'I don't think I'll ever understand girls,'_ Davis thought. As the basketball was tossed in the air, T.K. caught the ball and dribbled it down the court.  
Davis quickly headed towards T.K. to attempt to steal the ball, but the blonde easily evaded him and shot the ball into the basket.

The girls cheered for T.K., with the exception of Brittany, who was staring at the annoyed-looking Davis.

"C'mon you guys, you gotta learn to pass the ball!" Davis shouted at his teammates.

 **Author's Note: And there you have it. the revised Digimon 02 one-shot of Davis Motomiya and Brittany Hirayama. And like I said earlier,  
this is only going to be a one-shot for now, unless you guys want me to add chapters to it. And also, what shipping should I have for Davis x Brittany? Leave me some suggestions in the reviews and I'll pick the best one for them.**


End file.
